


Promises

by macabrewriter



Series: Perseverance [Post-Trespasser Cullen x Trevelyan] [Editing as of 10/23/2018] [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrewriter/pseuds/macabrewriter





	Promises

"It would be a selfish thing," Mara whispered as she rested her head on her husband's chest.

Cullen pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head. "Some would say so, given the circumstances. But when have we ever listened to anyone's opinion on such matters?"

"But with everything that's happened---"

"Mara, you have stood against the force of evil itself. When the situation looked grim, you always came out alive and stronger than before. Every single time. We all have faith in you."

It was too difficult not to be affected by his words. Visions of a fruitful future weaved through her mind and quickened her heart with every breath. The vows they had taken at Halamshiral had aided them in destroying every obstacle thrust into their path since their mischievous elven friend revealed his plan to her. They had taken great pains to ensure the Inquisition remained a positive force and had even found time to strengthen familial ties for both sides. She had been told to live well while time remained, but that seemed impossible. Cullen thought otherwise. It was part of the reason Mara loved him so deeply. "Are you certain you want to bring a child into this chaos?"

Cullen reached over and tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. "I have always been certain I want children with you, but it is not solely my decision. Whatever you decide, I am with you."

Tears welled up in Mara's eyes. "This could end badly. But...I want to take the chance. Even if it comes to nothing."

Cullen smiled. "It won't come to nothing, Mara. I swear to you."

It was the last time Cullen Rutherford would make that sort of promise.

\---

  
In the beginning, it had been rather exciting. While neither neglected their duties, the Rutherfords still passed the time by sneaking up to their quarters like a pair of secret lovers with vigorous determination. Several of Skyhold's residents would often remark the couple looked as though ten years had been erased from their bodies. After everything that occurred with Solas and the Exalted Council threatening to disband the Inquisition, seeing Mara with a smile on her face was enough to improve morale for weeks.

Three months passed, then six. Intimacy gave way to desperation. Honeyed words became venomous shouts.

"This isn't who we are, Mara."

"I know."

\---  
Fourteen months. A comforting embrace rejected with an anguished sob.

"It doesn't matter, Mara. I love you."

"Yes, it does."

Eighteen months. Every trace of a smile between the two had long evaporated.

"Don't shut me out. Please."

"Just leave me be, Cullen."

\---  
Twenty-one months. A bouquet of crystal grace was placed on Mara's desk with a note attached:

 _Before I could admit my feelings for you, I recall your mentioning to Josephine how much you love these._  
_I was listening then and will continue to do so._

She was greeted with a warm embrace. An apology lingered on her tongue, but he swept it away with a kiss so full of longing that tears sprang to her eyes. He had been more supportive than most, and in her sadness, she had forgotten the struggle was not solely hers to bear. She ran her fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. He responded by pressing a hand to the small of her back, a sign that if it were possible to pull her any closer he would do so without hesitation.

Hours later, another promise was made. "Whatever happens, we are in this together."


End file.
